Healing Kiss
by Aikawa-L801
Summary: Kuroko was watching a drama with Kise. A scene in the drama caught both Kise and Kuroko's attention and gave both of them ideas... Kise/Kuroko, KiKuro.


Pairing: **Kise/Kuroko**

Warning: **Shounen-ai, too OOC, fluff.**

Comment: **Finally, the second fanfic of Kise/Kuroko I was working on finished. This one really took like one month to finish it... I was having hard time to write this. Even with this one, I somehow am not satisfied with the ending. But I just don't know what to write anymore. (XD)**

**Oh, before anyone start reading this, please make sure to read the warning and the pairing. THIS IS A KIKURO BL FANFIC. Yeah, a story where Kise is dating Kuroko and Kuroko is dating Kise... I don't want another review saying it's disgusting and whatever and then shove any favourite pairings... straight, hetero pairings, right to my face. In every story I posted here, I always make sure that I give a warning of the story being a shounen-ai fic, if shounen-ai, BL, yaoi are not your cup of tea then you are welcomed to stop reading it. Why bother reading something you dislike then send flames to the author?**

**Okay, enough ranting. I basically don't mind though if it's happening again. At least I get review and increasing my fic viewers. I just tell this so no one makes the same mistake again. Anyway, don't mind much about this. I hope you enjoy reading this fic. (:D)**

**Please be sure that this story is purely fiction. Also, pardon for my grammatical error.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. The story is mine, though.**

55555

"I'm home!"

Kise Ryouta announced, closing the door behind him before he took off his shoes and put it neatly on the shoe rack. It was then when Kise heard a soft reply, "Welcome back," of Kuroko. Kise then grabbed a pair of yellow slippers on the top of the shoe rack and stepped forwards to where his Kuroko-cchi might be; the kitchen.

When Kise reached towards the opened kitchen entrance, a smile crept on his lips. There, before him, was Kuroko with a light yellow apron covered his front body and clothes... as usual. His back was facing Kise, as he was busy making dinner—well, he was about to boil eggs.

Still wearing the serene smile on his lips, Kise silently walked towards Kuroko and placed his arms securely around his waist, his chin on Kuroko's right shoulder. Kise's actions had Kuroko startled, though it was made subtle.

"What are you cooking, Kuroko-cchi?" Kise asked, looking at the work Kuroko made.

"I'm going to make boiled eggs soaked in curry soup," Kuroko replied. "It would be a little while for dinner to finish, so I suggest you to take a bath first while waiting."

"Eh~ But I want to spend time hugging while watching Kuroko-cchi cook..."

"Kise-kun." Kuroko called with serious tone, which told Kise he had no time to deal with Kise's complaint and wanted to focus on his cooking. It successfully scared Kise, as he loosened his arms around Kuroko.

"Ehehehe... I guess I have to go," Kise said, before silently making his way to the bedroom to take his towel before going to have his bath in the bathroom.

While working on the dish for their dinner, Kuroko could hear the sound of door closed; a sign that Kise was in their bedroom. Without wasting his time, Kuroko let out a sigh.

Perhaps he was too harsh on Kise this time...

55555

"Mama, let's go there!"

"Alright, alright, don't be rushed dear, the park will not run anywhere."

A pair of blue eyes were glued on the TV screen, which showed a boy who was running to the park as his mom followed him behind with a smile on her face.

Kise and Kuroko were now at the living room, spending their time together after having their dinner just few minutes ago. During the dinner time earlier, after couldn't bear the guilt for scaring Kise, Kuroko apologised to Kise. Of course, like the usual kind boyfriend Kise always was, he accepted Kuroko's apology, though he also added that Kuroko didn't really have to since he understood him completely. "No one would want to be disturbed when they're busy with something, so it was not your fault Kuroko-cchi... If someone who is wrong in this matter, it should be me," Kise said. Then he continued with his apology for disturbing Kuroko.

Oh, isn't Kuroko lucky for having such a kind, handsome boyfriend... whose name goes by Kise Ryouta?

Anyway, back to the story...

The boy in the drama continued running happily. On his way to the swing, he accidentally ran into a stone and lost his balance. "Ah!" he exclaimed, falling as his face hit the ground. His mother, who saw the scene, became panicked and ran towards her son as fast as she could.

"Hikaru!"

She quickly knelt in front of her son and helped him to stand. As a young boy who cannot tolerate such pain, he cried loudly as he wrapped his arms around his mom's neck. Hikaru's mom hushed him as she rubbed his back to comfort her young boy.

"It's alright dear, it's alright. You're a boy, you have to be strong. Don't cry."

"I-It hurts..."

"Let me see your injury," Hikaru's mother said as she gently loosen her son's arms around her neck and started to inspect any injury on her son's body. When she found none, she asked, "Do you feel any pain somewhere?"

"M-My nose..." Hikaru murmured as he tried to stop his tears and bear the pain he felt.

Hikaru's mom gently pressed her index finger on Hikaru's nose. As a result of her action, she received a flinch from her son.

"Does it hurt too much?"

Hikaru just nodded as an answer.

"Close your eyes, Mama is going to perform a Healing Kiss," Hikaru's mom said, smiling.

"He-heeling Kiss...?" Hikaru blinked.

"It's healing, dear," she smiled. "A kiss that will make your pain go away. Now close your eyes."

Hikaru nodded, closing his both eyes. Suddenly, he felt something tender being pressed on his nose. It was gentle and it eased his pain... That fact brought a smile on his face.

55555

Kuroko felt a flutter in his stomach.

Kise was watching the scene with awe. It was a touching story... and suddenly a flash of his imagination appeared in his mind. Kuroko giving him the same kiss like in the scene... It made him rolling side-by-side in his head, feeling excited by the mere thought. Of course he would be rolling side-by-side for real, if not for the fact that he was lying on the sofa, his head on Kuroko's lap.

Then, an idea hit him. What if he asked Kuroko to realise his fantasy? A sheepish smile appeared on Kise's face. It was so obvious that Kuroko knew what Kise was thinking about and somehow it made him think either to make a face when he felt like he wanted to sigh or to feel creepy when looking at Kise's smile.

"Kise-kun... I know what you are thinking," Kuroko said, instantly grabbing Kise's attention.

"Eh?! Seriously, Kuroko-cchi?" Kise widen his eyes as he tilted his head upwards.

"You want me to kiss like that to you."

"Whoa—Kuroko-cchi is amazing! You guess it correctly!" Kise's eyes shining with excitement. "So... Will you do it for me?"

"I refuse."

"Eh, why?!" Kise asked, his voice was slightly raised its volume a little bit due to shock.

"You're not hurt," Kuroko blatantly answered.

"But can't you do it even though I'm not hurt...?"

"The kiss will not be called 'Healing Kiss' for that reason."

"You're mean, Kuroko-cchi..." Comical tears started to appear in the corner of Kise's eyes as he pouted.

Kuroko remained silent, his eyes on the screen while Kise continued to pout, hoping that he would get Kuroko's sympathy. When Kise saw that Kuroko didn't make any move to show that he was guilty for rejecting Kise's request, he huffed and pulled out his phone that was in his pocket, trying to distract himself by browsing through his phone content.

Silently, Kuroko stole a glance at Kise. Kuroko would not admit it loudly but to tell the truth, he actually felt bad for refusing Kise's wish. Not that he didn't want... he was just, well, too embarrassed to do it. If only he could rewind back to their earlier conversation and just did what Kise asked him to do... But then, it was too late to go back, isn't it? Argh, this thought was really killing Kuroko... This was all Kise's fault.

Kuroko's attention went back to the drama, sighing quietly.

55555

The next few minutes went by shortly. In the silent room with only the sound from the drama on the television, Kise and Kuroko were comfortable with doing their own things. They didn't speak to each other since the last conversation ended. The silent air around them was not that awkward, since both of them were immersed in their train of thoughts. Suddenly...

Thunk!

"Hurts!"

... Kise's phone fell from his hand. It landed directly on his nose, at the part between his eyes. Kise automatically shut his eyes and held his nose with his both hands as the pain flared up, tears gathered in the corner of his eyes.

When Kise's phone fell onto his nose, his exclamation startled Kuroko, which made the latter shifted his sight to Kise without having a second thought. That was when he saw the current state of Kise in pain... and it stirred the feelings of Kuroko's loving side.

To see how Kise tried his most to hold back his tears which was caused by the pain, really made Kuroko want to hug him and soothe his pain. Suddenly, Kuroko remembered about their previous conversation and somehow it gave Kuroko an idea of what to do.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko called, trying to gain Kise's attention.

"Umm?" Kise replied, his voice was muffled.

"Please get your head off my lap and sit."

Kise did as Kuroko asked while still holding his nose. He could feel that Kuroko was moving from his seat and kneeling a little until he reached Kise's eyes level in front of Kise. Then, he felt two warm hands on his hands, gently gripping them away from his nose.

"Now please close your eyes," Kuroko ordered, which Kise obediently did.

Without hesitate, Kuroko placed his lips on Kise's nose. Kise, who can feel something soft on his nose, immediately opened his eyes. When he found out that Kuroko was giving him the 'Healing Kiss', he was so shocked, yet at the same time he was filled with this weird feeling that could make his heart burst.

'This is bad... Seriously Kuroko-cchiii! Why are you so cutee?!'

After a while, Kuroko released the kiss. His action disappointed Kise as he could no longer feel the lingering warmth of Kuroko's lips. Kuroko could see the disappointment in Kise's expression, and it made him wondering if his kiss was not good enough... that thought alone saddened Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, you look disappointed. Is my kiss bad?" Kuroko asked with his usual flat voice, but Kise knew there was a subtle hint of sadness... when he looked at Kuroko's eyes.

"No, no, it's not bad Kuroko-cchi..." Kise replied. "Instead, it's great and... Waah—I don't feel the pain anymore!" Kise exclaimed as he realised the pain on his nose was no longer there.

Kuroko was smiling a little when Kise said that he didn't feel the pain anymore. He didn't know how it happened but suddenly, Kuroko found himself in Kise's embrace.

"Kuroko-cchi, thank you," Kise said with affection. "I appreciate it very much."

Kuroko felt his cheeks burning, although the shade of red didn't show very clearly on his pale cheeks. In order to hide his embarrassment, Kuroko buried his face further on Kise's chest.

"You... don't have to say it out loud... Kise-kun..." Kuroko's voice was muffled, and Kise could feel the vibration on his chest as Kuroko spoke.

Kise knew Kuroko was blushing madly at the moment, and even with that gesture, it made Kise uncontrollably happy... Somehow, to him, it was one of things which showed that how special he was to Kuroko.

Only for those who understood him, knew the meaning behind it.

~Fin~


End file.
